


Cartoons and Cheerios

by orphan_account



Series: Angie [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Caregiver!angie, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Little!Alex, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Angie and Alex are home alone together again, but this time she knows what's going on.Aka: Angie gets inciated into Alex's life by being granted a nickname.





	

Once in a while you have to look at your life and wonder what the hell kind of choices brought you to this.

Angie was no stranger to looking back and wondering very weakly at why her life choices had brought her here but today was a new low even for her so she once again looked back and her like and her choices.

She remembered talking to her Internet friends, expressed sympathy for their colds or other illnesses. Remembered helping her friends communicate.

Remembered not doing her homework until three o clock in the morning.

That last one may be on to something.....or she could have somehow caught her friends illness through the Internet. Weirder things have happened.

 

"Angie are you moping again?"

"No. Shut up."

"Sure I will. But you do need your chief 'get better soon' helpers though right?" Philip smirked at her and threw her a bundle.

It was of course, her two comfort items from when she was a little kid.  
Babydoll and blankie. 

"First of all how dare you throw them." She said clutching them to her chest and glaring. It wasn't effective at all.

"Sure. I also have some ginger ale for you Angie." He Said rolling his eyes and putting a few cans of ginger ale in her bedside table, "Will that be enough to keep you set for the day?"

"Thanks Phil.....I think so? It's not even a bad cold. Mom just didn't want to send me on that field trip today. She said it would be 'Awkward' if I went on the field trip to meet prominent politicians."

"Angie she's worried that you take after Dad too much and that you are just delusional enough to challenge politicians to meet you in the pit." 

"Look a lot of them should meet me in the pit-"

"Angie, I hate to break this to you," Philip said slowly, "but you are not as big and strong as you act. You wouldn't be able to take them."

"I totally could."

"Angie you are 5'3" and maybe 120 soaking wet. You couldn't even take...uh....James Madison in a fight!"

"Why would I want to fight James Madison? There would be nothing for me to win except the emotional and maybe physical pain that his wife and Thomas Jefferson would lay on me if I tried to fight me. It wouldn't be worth it Philip!" She said tearing up seriously thinking about it.

Philip looked at her very unamused.  
"Think up a better political figure that could could defeat in unarmed battle by the end of the day and I will get mom to let you go to school tomorrow."

"Why Did you choose James Madison anyway?"

"He only has an inch on you."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Despite being deemed sick enough to stay home (obviously her Mom just didn't want her to get into trouble on the field trip, it wasn't rocket science), Angie was feeling great.

She felt restless though, too wired to write some of her sometimes parody sometimes serious rpf, but what else was there to do when home alone on a school day? 

As it turns out, going downstairs to watch a movie was a thing to do. 

Since the living room would be empty and no one was expected home for hours, she could jump on all the couches and react however she wanted to any of the movies they had. It would be the perfect crime. 

At least she would have done that if she was really home alone. Yet when she went downstairs she found her dad on the couch, icing his ankle and watching cartoons.

"What are you doing home?" Angie asked, and for once he didn't seem surprised that she was home with him.

"Twisted my ankle in front of the President. He insisted on sending me home early, even though I would have worked through it." He said pouting and making sure he was speaking in complete grammatically correct sentences. 

"That must be a bummer," Angie agreed, realizing the signs from what happened in the past. He was over enunciating, and speaking slower to make sure he made sense. 

"Yes." He agreed and didn't say anything else. He was little right now. 

"So are you hungry?" She asked him, with a bad foot and being little at the same time she didn't think he exactly could be expected to take care of himself at all today. 

He looked at her with a surprised expression, like he didn't expect her to catch on or try to make sure he was alright. He nodded anyway.

"Ok, how do you want to eat? You look pretty little so I don't know exactly what to do..." she trailed off looking at him in askance. When he didn't answer she sighed and tried to think of stuff babies liked to eat. "Do you want some cheerios?"  
Babies liked cheerios right?

He nodded this time still looking at her seeming confused.

She got up and poured him a small bowl of cheerios and then poured herself some lucky charms. Dry cereal was the best snack no matter how old you were after all. 

When she gave it to him she noticed he was watching reruns of old spongebob so she sat next to him and started quoting the words as the characters said them.

And of course, the baby thought that was enormously funny, especially when she got it slightly wrong, giggling harder every mistake she made. 

"Laugh It up," she said giggling herself, "what should I call you?" Calling him dad would be weird but she didn't know if calling him by his first name would be good either, despite being a very understanding young lady Angie was only 17 after all. 

"Alex. 'M Alex." He Said smiling at her, eating cheerios while laughing at cartoons wasn't the way he expected to spend the day but he couldn't say he wasn't happy. He even had a new....person? She wanted to make sure he was ok and he was very happy that he wasn't alone. 

"Ok then Alex, I think spongebob will be over soon, do you wanna watch looney tunes next?" Taking care of kids wasn't really that hard, especially when she realized that she had seen a lot of these habits before in her younger siblings, or in herself. She knew how to deal with them. 

He nodded and kept munching on his cheerios. What was he gonna call her? He already had an Aunt Angie, but he thought she was too little to be an aunt. Too little to be a sister too. But she was bigger than him....what was she?

"Bugs Bunny is the greatest cartoon I think," she said flipping channels as soon as she saw the credits to spongebob roll, "he's so smart and wacky that he can do anything at all." 

Alex nodded very solemnly, cartoons were serious business and she was right about Bugs Bunny being smart even though he preferred Daffy. He wasn't gonna tell her that though, she seemed happy talking all about how Bugs Bunny was the greatest. 

After several episodes of Looney Tunes, in what seemed to be a day long marathon, Angie seemed to realize that they were both getting thirsty and sat up. 

"Uh, Alex? What do you usually drink things with?" Hopefully they would have something he would drink out of-her mom knew about this right? She would probably have things for Alex right?

"Bottle." He Said looking at her with big eyes. She bit down the spongebob quote that suddenly occurred to her and hoped to dear god that she could find a bottle big enough to not refill every quarter hour.

"Ok I'll get you a bottle. Do you need more ice for your ankle? It's been a while since you put it on..."

When he didn't answer she checked the ice itself, almost completely melted. She took the ice bag with her to the kitchen to refill with a firm instruction to Alex to stay where he was. 

When she at long last found a bigger bottle than the usual, and was able to fill it with milk and refill the ice bag, she walked into the living room to see Alex looking distressed at the tv, having accidentally switched to channel.

The TV was now on one of those crime shows, Criminal Minds. 

Angie went white. That show had some content on it that gave her bad flashbacks, it wasn't something that kids should watch either, at least that was her reasoning at dropping what she was holding and lunging across the room to get the remote to turn that show off. 

Alex startled at seeing her move so quickly and the sound of the things dropping to the floor but was more concerned with how quickly she turned off the show. He was very relieved that she did, how did she know that he was feeling distressed at the show and that the remote was out of range of grabbing now?

"I hope the show didn't scare you Alex," she said her voice shaking a bit, eyes locked on the cartoons that were playing on the screen again, "that was an awful show."

He didn't know how to react but hugged her, puzzling at the flinch from the unexpected contact. 

Angie slowly relaxed and let herself be hugged, trying not to let Alex know how much the show messed her up, or how scared she was for a second when she was suddenly hugged. She didn't know how clearly her dad remembered stuff from when he was little so she couldn't let anything show.

Meanwhile Alex was trying to make her feel better, she was sad. Why was she sad? He had to make her feel better she was his responsibility. 

She was his...Gigi. That felt very right to him. 

When Angie calmed down enough to return the hug and pretend that she wasn't messed up by seeing that tv show, she smiled at Alex and went to go pick up the dropped bottle and ice bag. 

"I can't believe I dropped these Alex, here you go," she said gently laying the ice bag on his ankle and handing him the bottle. 

Alex took the bottle and started drinking it, delighted that Gigi was able to find his bottle, he was almost ready to drink from a small one if she couldn't find it. 

When she sat down next to him again, with her own drink he leaned against her shoulder happy.

They remained there for a few more hours, both entranced in the world of looney tunes.

They were both thinking that this would definitely have to happen again, it was nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah Angie is more of a friend to Alex than a caregiver, as Alex feels the need to make sure she's ok too. 
> 
> I don't think he would ever, even subconsciously, have his daughter who he raised hold bottles for him. 
> 
> So he's on the older range of his headspace with her, and she tries her hardest to make sure Alex is happy.


End file.
